Betrayal in Wolf Canyon
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Kyoya has just returned from Wolf Canyon with a well thought out plan against Ginga. Will a certain sassy, blue haired blader betray Ginga or is she just a victim of Kyoya's neverending quarrel with Ginga? [See Sequel: "Prey to the Mighty King."]
1. Chapter 1: Kyoya Returns

_**Edit: January 19, 2014 - I am going through and proofreading this fic to double check for typos and such.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Kyoya Returns<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoya peered from behind the tree, careful not to make even the slightest sound. A cool breeze ruffled through his teal hair. The summer wind felt good on his tan skin, even somewhat relieving his tired muscles. His whole body screamed in protest anytime he moved. He had only just gotten back from his training in Wolf Canyon, after all.<p>

He tipped his head to one side in curiosity as his striking blue gaze rested on two figures, one boy with fiery red hair and one girl with ice blue hair. Whatever was going on between the two looked like more than just friendship. _Ginga and Hikaru, _Kyoya thought with a snort. _It'll never last. _He strained to listen to the two bladers as they murmured quietly to each other. Though Ginga seemed to be coming on strong, Hikaru almost looked as if she'd rather be anywhere _but_ there.

"Do you really have to go?" Kyoya barely heard Ginga's hushed whisper. The fiery haired blader put his hands on Hikaru's hips and pulled her forward, closing the gap between them. She lifted her hands and placed them gingerly on his shoulders, her actions slow and shaky.

"Yes," Hikaru whispered, "I need to travel to find new opponents."

"I want to go with you, but I don't want to leave everyone else behind." He lifted one hand and stroked her hair with a calm smile.

"I can take care of myself," she snapped, pulling away from him and taking a few steps back. "I just have to take care of….some business." Hikaru's violet gaze darted to the ground, and then back to Ginga. His golden eyes were full of concern. "Go back to Kenta and the others. This is a journey I should face on my own."

"I guess you're right." Ginga stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and gently touching her cheek with his other hand. He leaned in slowly, until his lips touched hers.

A low growl erupted from deep within Kyoya's throat. He narrowed his blue eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. Jealousy rolled off him in waves as Hikaru went along with it. At least Kyoya knew that with Hikaru and Ginga so close, his plan would be even more effective.

Ginga and Hikaru broke apart, their faces blushing red. Ginga leaned forward again and whispered something in her ear that Kyoya didn't catch, and then he turned and started walking away.

Hikaru stood in one spot, watching until Ginga vanished in the distance before she sat down on a wooden bench with a heavy sigh. Kyoya smiled a dark smile, his eyes narrowing. Her back was to him; he had the perfect chance to sneak up and surprise her.

Kyoya quietly crept over to her, placing his feet down carefully so as not to make a sound. After a few moments, he stood behind her, his breathing almost silent. He could tell that she felt safe and relaxed.

_Time to change that, _Kyoya thought.

He tightly grasped her shoulders with both hands and held her still with no effort at all. He felt her jump slightly, and her breathing came in slow gulps. _She's too afraid to even scream! _He let out a cruel chuckle, and ran one of his hands along her shoulder, touching her neck. He could feel her pulse beating surprisingly fast.

_Now for her to feel _momentary_ relief, _he thought, ideas buzzing in his mind. What could he do to her to make her feel terrified, to make her regret kissing Ginga?

He leaned forward so his mouth was at her ear. His voice was filled with malice as he whispered, "I'm back, Hikaru."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Drop a review! They always make me happy, no matter how old the fic is! XD<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2: Together Again

**Chapter Two: Together Again**

_That voice, _Hikaru thought, letting herself relax. She turned to her left just enough for her nose to be touching Kyoya's cheek. Closing her eyes, she sighed, "Kyoya…" She shifted so that her lips brushed against his. "You're back…"

Kyoya fought the urge to satisfy his desire. But she was so sweet, so beautiful, so close, so _tempting. _He pulled away just before Hikaru was able to kiss him, and he shook his head.

_Stupid! _he scolded himself inwardly. _Don't think like that! I just saw her with Ginga! What am I going to do about that? _

He walked over to stand in front of her and met her gaze with a cold blue stare. She was looking up at him in relief, even admiration. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what she saw. Hikaru slumped against the bench with a dreamy sigh. "You're back," she murmured again.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I wasn't gone long. A week or two, maybe," he replied crossly.

Hikaru didn't respond, just kept gazing up with wide eyes as if she expected him to continue.

Frowning, Kyoya spoke again. "So what was that with Ginga, then, huh?" he demanded.

Pain seemed to glimmer in her violet eyes for a moment before she lowered her gaze to look at the ground. "Oh…" she whispered. "You saw that."

An awkward silence seemed to stretch on for ages. Then, Kyoya knelt down and reached for Hikaru's face with a hand. He could tell he startled her by the sudden tenderness. He touched her cheek carefully, his eyes sad. As he spoke, his voice lost its intimidation and cracked with pain.

"You forgot me," he whispered.

"N-No!" Hikaru choked out.

Kyoya leaned in closer, grabbing both of her shoulders and holding them firmly so she couldn't try to get away from him. "Did you think I wouldn't come back for you, Hikaru?" His voice was almost a whimper. Mixed emotions were flowing through him: jealousy of Ginga, sadness that Hikaru had moved on, fury at seeing the two kissing. And as he realized how concerned and confused she was, he even felt regret.

Before Hikaru could respond, he moved away and sat down on the other end of the bench. How could he have even _thought _of treating her so bad? There she sat, only a few feet away, so innocent, so oblivious to his cruel intentions. Originally, he had wanted to hurt her the way she'd hurt him by being with Ginga.

_Much easier said than done, _he thought to himself, _I would never be able to forgive myself if I caused her grief._

"I-I wasn't sure."

He jumped at the sound of her soft, hesitant voice. He didn't turn to face her as she spoke, but he listened intently.

"You didn't even bother to tell me where you went," she continued. She sounded close to tears. "I…didn't know if it was a hint. I thought maybe you just didn't like me….anymore."

_I guess she did have a reason. I didn't tell her what was going on. I could have at least done that much._

Quiet again.

Kyoya lifted his gaze toward the sky. The sun was setting, turning the sky brilliant shades of gold and pink. The leaves rustled with the breeze and peaceful birdsong filled the air.

_Set the mood, _Kyoya thought with a brief smile.

He turned to look at Hikaru when she sighed heavily. She was facing the other way, her ice blue hair fluttering in the wind. She looked uncertain, tense, as if she couldn't decide on something.

_I wonder what's going through her mind right now, _Kyoya wondered, a smile spreading across his expressionless face. _Is she thinking about me, or maybe Ginga?_

Then, suddenly, she rose to her feet. Without a word, she hesitantly took a step forward.

_Aw, don't leave, _he willed her, but she began to walk away. _No! Hm…I may not want to hurt _her _but I still have business with Ginga. Maybe, just maybe, she'll help me out with that._

He leaped up from where he sat, snatching one of her wrists and whirling her around so she was facing him. She looked startled as he took her other hand and pulled her close. He smiled as she began to blush.

"I want you to stay with me for a little while," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Challenge

**Chapter Three: A challenge**

"Kyoya, I understand if you're mad at me, but this…" Hikaru held up her hands, which were bound tightly together with rope. "This is unnecessary."

"I'm not mad." He leaned back against the wall of the warehouse, his arms crossed. His expression was unreadable, but the way he was looking down at her, with his fang glinting in the dim light, he appeared frightening. Kyoya blinked his sky blue eyes and turned away from her. "Just disappointed."

Hikaru blinked. She tried hard not to show her pain, but she was failing. He could be angry with her all he wanted, but _disappointed? _It almost felt as if there were a hole in her chest where her heart should have been. All she wanted now was to leap into his arms, to tell him how sorry she was. But she found the ropes too tight to escape.

So she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya! I never meant to hurt you! I didn't think you would come back!" she sobbed.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide. Hikaru thought he must not have expected her to cry like that. Kyoya knelt down in front of her. He ran one finger under her eye, wiping away a tear. "Faith," he murmured as she sniffled. "I had faith in you. You must not have had faith in me."

She didn't say anything at first, but after a few moments had passed, she whispered, "Please untie me. I won't run."

"I can't trust you now," he told her simply.

"Yes, you can!" Hikaru insisted. "You're my friend."

"Friend!" Kyoya rose to his feet in one swift movement. Now he seemed angry. "Is that _all_ I am to you?"

"Kyoya!"

Both bladers looked up to see a boy with spiky blond hair standing on a metal beam almost directly overhead. His voice sounded childish, but he didn't look much like a kid at all.

"Ginga Hagane is approaching," the Face-Hunter announced.

A smiled formed from Kyoya's lips. "Thank you," he growled. He turned to gaze down at Hikaru, frowning as he saw her trying to peer from behind the wooden crate. "Hikaru!"

Startled, she looked back to him. Her gaze was defiant.

"Wait here," he ordered, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I don't have much of a choice," she muttered.

He swept past her, but paused to glance over his shoulder. "And don't make any noise. I don't want Ginga to know you're here."

"Whatever."

With one final warning glare, he turned his head and padded slowly into the open to await Ginga.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Hikaru jumped at the sound of Ginga's playful voice. She turned to peer from her hiding place and saw the fiery haired blader bounding enthusiastically up to Kyoya. Part of her told her to scream out, to let Ginga know that Kyoya had her tied up and hidden. But something stopped her.

_Kyoya's an honest person. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally. I'm sure of it, _Hikaru told herself. _I trust him._

"Ginga, I want to challenge you to a bey battle," Kyoya said.

"Definitely!" Ginga shouted, reaching for his launcher.

"Not here. Not now." Kyoya smiled faintly at Ginga's puzzled expression. He removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tomorrow, as the sun is setting, we will battle at Wolf Canyon."

A chill went down Hikaru's spine. "Did he say Wolf Canyon?" she murmured under her breath.

"_In_ Wolf Canyon?" Ginga asked in shock.

"Ha!" Kyoya shook his head. "I'm never going in that treacherous place again!" He closed his eyes and chuckled inwardly, as if he were picturing the scene of events he wanted to take place. Then, he met Ginga's golden gaze. "No. We will battle beside of Wolf Canyon."

"Are you trying to pick a location suitable for Leone?" Gingka challenged.

"This location had nothing to do with benefitting Leone," Kyoya replied. "I just want to battle with a different terrain, different surroundings."

"Sounds fun," Ginga agreed.

_He's lying. _Hikaru turned back around and stared at the ground. _Kyoya's lying. _Hikaru let a tear slide down her cheek. For the first time she truly was worried. Not for herself, not for Kyoya, but for Ginga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Night Alone

**Chapter Four: A Night Alone**

There had definitely been more comfortable times. Sleeping on the cold, hard ground of a warehouse with her hands and feet tied together wasn't how she wanted to spend her night. It was dark and utterly silent. Every little movement she made seemed loud enough to wake the dead. The warehouse….it was such an eerie place at night.

_At least it gives me plenty of time to think, _the blue haired blader thought. Then she let out a soft sigh. _What am I talking about? There is no upside to this! I can't believe Kyoya would do this to me! _

She sat up at the sound of soft footsteps, getting nearer and nearer, until Kyoya halted in front of her, his head down.

"Hey," he murmured, so quietly she could barely hear.

"What do you want?" Hikaru demanded coldly, turning away from him. She heard him shuffling for a moment, then felt the ropes loosening around her ankles. She looked at Kyoya in surprise as he tossed the rope aside, shifted, and reached out to take her hands.

"I shouldn't have done that; I'm sorry," Kyoya admitted, untying her wrists.

His fingers lingered on her hands until she jerked away, rubbing each wrist in turn. Hikaru looked up to meet his gaze. She was confused; earlier he had been cocky and arrogant, confident with his decision, but now he only appeared to be miserable. There was definitely something more to the whole situation that she didn't know.

But instead of letting bewilderment hold her back, she flung herself at him, with such force that she almost knocked him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his black shirt. "I forgive you," she whispered, her voice muffled. "And…I'm sorry, too."

Kyoya's only response was to carefully place his hands on her lower back.

Hikaru shifted slightly. "What happened to you? You're not the Kyoya I remember."

"But I'm still here," his calm voice replied.

"Yes…but why have you _changed_? Why won't you tell me what happened while you were gone?" Hikaru pulled away so she could look into his eyes, but his tight grip around her wouldn't let her move too far.

"All that matters is once I defeat Ginga, everything will go back to normal," he told her. _At least, I hope so._

Hikaru wasn't all that convinced. "Promise?" she murmured.

"Mmm…" was all he said, because he was leaning forward, getting closer and closer. Hikaru's face felt hot as his lips met hers. She closed her eyes, savoring each moment. Her kiss with Ginga certainly didn't feel _this _good.

All too soon, Kyoya pulled away. Unable to speak, and also afraid words would ruin their perfect moment, she leaned back into him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her belly, and she placed one hand on his. With a relaxed sigh, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. She could live in that moment forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review please!<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	5. Chapter 5: Before the Battle

**Chapter Five: Before the Battle….**

She opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the bright sunlight that came through the windows. She felt a little stiff from how she slept, and as she shifted into a more comfortable position, she realized that there was something wrapped around her. For a moment, she forgot, but then she remembered the night before.

"Oh, right, Kyoya," she murmured quietly. She sat up and turned just enough to look at his face.

Hikaru smiled. He was leaning back against the wooden crate, and looked peaceful and harmless. She tipped her head to one side, gazing at him with wide, curious eyes. It was hard for her to imagine - looking at him now - that he was the same person who had tied her up before. She studied him for a moment. His skin was the perfect shade of tan to accent his dark, greenish-blue hair. And there were the crossed scars under his eyes and that one little fang-like tooth that came out of his mouth. To anyone else, they were flaws, imperfections, but to Hikaru, they made him _perfect._

She placed a hand on each side of his face, gently tracing the scars with her fingers. He didn't stir. She brushed his bangs to the side. He didn't show any signs of waking up. She leaned closer, and closer….and closer, until her soft lips touched his.

She had only meant to make it short and sweet, but his lips began to move with hers. Out of surprise and the wonderful feeling that sparked within her, it took her almost a minute to pull away.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" he snickered. Then he stood up slowly, gazing down at her. He held out his hand and chuckled as she hesitantly accepted it. Her face was pink with embarrassment as he yanked her up off the ground with surprising strength. She stumbled into him, and he caught her carefully, holding her close for a moment before pushing her away. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him as he headed toward the warehouse entrance.

"Come on." His voice was normal, no longer soft and sweet. He sounded naturally bored and even slightly intimidating. "We have to go."

"Where?"

Kyoya halted instantly and turned to look at her. "Wolf Canyon, duh." He continued leading her away, his footsteps long and swift.

"You're bringing me?"

"Of course." He glanced over at her. His sky blue eyes sparkled with dark thoughts. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hikaru's voice was sassy. "And we're _walking?_"

"Yes."

"Won't that take _forever _on foot?" she whined.

"Since when do you complain about anything?" he challenged, with an edge of humor in his voice.

"Umm!" She tried to jerk away from him but wasn't strong enough. "Since I don't want to walk for hours to get to a place in the _middle of nowhere!"_

"Well, we're walking," he decided.

"I don't _want _to walk," Hikaru insisted, trying to pull away again.

"Then you will force me to drag you."

"Awww…." She reached forward and poked him in the side.

He didn't look at her, but he spoke as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "I'm _not _going to carry you."

_**~Two hours later, only a short distance from the very spot Kyoya climbed out of Wolf Canyon~**_

"You're a lot heavier than you look."

"Wimp."

And Hikaru burst into laughter.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and fought a smile. Her cheerfulness almost made him feel bad. He closed his eyes tight, thoughts buzzing in his mind. _I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _her. _There's something she doesn't know about me…the reason I can tell no one where I was or what I was doing._

Her soft hand brushed along his cheek, snapping him back into reality. He let out a sigh. _I'm sorry, Hikaru._

He gazed at the hot summer sun, slowly sinking in the sky. The breeze that blew through his hair was hot and dry, and carrying Hikaru on his back only made it worse.

Though, he didn't mind.

A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead and dropped from his chin. His panting was quiet, and his legs were tired. But no matter how exhausted he was, he wasn't going to show it.

"Good luck in your battle," Hikaru said suddenly.

Kyoya felt the weight lift from his heart at the sound of her voice. "Thanks," he muttered quietly.

"Surely you don't doubt yourself?" She kissed him on the cheek, and his face started to turn red.

"No. I am going to win," he growled through gritted teeth. He stopped walking and loosened his grip on her legs and she slid off his back. "We're almost there."

"Thanks for carrying me." Her voice was sweet and sincere.

"Don't mention it." Kyoya began to walk forward again.

Hikaru matched his stride. "You're over-exerting yourself," she realized. "You might want to rest."

"I don't need rest. I need to battle Ginga," he panted.

"If you say so."

They padded on in silence. Their steps were small, their pace slowing as time passed. As far as they could see, now, was dry, barren wasteland dotted with small plants and large boulders. They were walking along the edge of a deep, rocky canyon, which was green with plant life at the bottom. The setting sun cast shadows across the rocky landscape, and with it came cooler air.

Suddenly, Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and flung her aside. She squeaked in surprise as she landed in a shrub. She was about to scream out at him, to demand why he just threw her down, but stopped herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kyoya!"

Hikaru carefully freed herself from the plant, trying her hardest not to make any noise. _Kyoya must not have wanted Ginga to know I'm here, but then….why did he bring me? _She pulled twigs and leaves out of her hair as she listened.

"You came alone." Kyoya crossed his arms. "You didn't even bring your girlfriend, or that annoying little shrimp."

"Hikaru's not my girlfriend," was Ginga's only response.

She blushed and peered through the thick shrub. _Did he really just say that? He thinks of _me _before Madoka?_

Kyoya had uncrossed his arms and was clenching both hands into fists. "I _meant _the other one," came his fierce growl.

Ginga still seemed oblivious to Kyoya's attitude._ Probably too excited for the battle to begin,_ Hikaru thought.

"Oh, you meant Madoka?"

"Are you ready to battle now, Ginga?" Kyoya had pulled out his launcher, and with a click, he was ready to launch his bey. A child-like smile spread across Ginga's face as he held his launcher out in front of him.

"Three." Kyoya's deep voice was more like the wild growl of a lion.

"Two!" Ginga shouted, his voice filled with excitement.

"One!" they both called out at the same time. "Let it rip!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	6. Chapter 6: Leone vs Pegasus

**Chapter Six: Leone vs Pegasus**

With a soft thud, both beys landed on the dry, rocky terrain and began to circle around. Ginga's friendliness seemed to vanish; of course, that was expected. He had to focus on the battle now and give it his all.

The beys had been circling for a few minutes, carving a path in the dusty ground with their performance tips. It was as if each blader was assessing the other's strength before launching their first move.

Kyoya had crossed his arms again, and his head was tipped to one side. "I'm surprised at you, Ginga. You haven't attacked yet," he said. "So I will."

Leone swerved around and, picking up speed, charged toward Ginga's bey, kicking up dust and little stones behind it. Before Pegasus could dodge, Leone crashed into it with a little _clink._ Ginga's bey was thrown back in a gust of wind. Leone kept attacking, giving Ginga no chance of rebound, and a series of metallic clanks echoed in the air. Leone did seem to have much more attack power than before.

_Kyoya…his Leone is a lot more powerful. If he keeps this up, he can win before Ginga even makes a move! _Ginga's child-like voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Go Pegasus! Fly high!" Pegasus just barely veered away in time to escape Leone's next attack and using a large rock as a ramp, thrust itself into the air. It soared high, hidden among the dark gray clouds. If the sun had been high in the sky, it would have gleamed on the bey and given its location away. But as Kyoya stared carelessly up, he didn't seem to mind that he couldn't see Pegasus. He had the whole thing planned, and knew exactly what move he would make when the time came.

"Pegasus! Starblast Attack!" He smiled a satisfied smile as the bey crashed toward the ground, surrounded by blue fire.

"I don't think so." Kyoya let out a deep-throated growl. "Leone!" The bey's rotation speed increased, and with it, the wind circulating around it grew more and more powerful. "King Lion Tearing Blast!" His voice echoed in the canyon nearby.

One tornado sprung up from the wind produced by Kyoya's bey, followed by another, and then one more. Three thin cyclones whirled up into the sky, swallowing Pegasus in all the wind. Pegasus was flung mercilessly against each tornado as they spun and wove together ferociously.

"What is _that_?" Ginga shouted in surprise, lifting an arm in front of his face to block out the battering wind.

Kyoya smiled and looked up. The sun had completely vanished, and the only light came from the moon and the stars that shone down from the dark blue sky. Shadows danced across his face as his hair thrashed wildly in the wind. He opened his mouth to speak, his fang glinting in the silver moonlight. His blue eyes glittered with cold amusement.

He kept his gaze fixed on the moon as he spoke. "I wasn't going to fall for that same trick twice." He turned to Ginga. "Are you surprised by Leone's newfound power?"

Hikaru could hear the bey crashing against the tornadoes, over and over again. Surely there was no way Pegasus could still be spinning after such an attack? She squinted against the gust of wind that threw dust in her face. _Just hurry and end it, Kyoya!_

"You _have _gotten a lot stronger; that will just make this more fun!" Ginga replied. He wasn't ready to admit defeat. "Pegasus!"

The bey somehow managed to escape the whirlwind and bounced on the ground. After a moment of wobbling, it regained its strength. The violently strong cyclones vanished into a thin, wispy cloud.

But before Leone could go after Pegasus again, Pegasus clashed into it fiercely. Ginga's bey struck hard, pulled away, and came in again for another brutal attack from a different direction. Now Kyoya was on the defense.

Hikaru's heart lurched. _No, Kyoya! You'll lose!_

But Kyoya's stance showed that he was completely calm. He didn't seem to care about the series of attacks that Pegasus unleashed on Leone. He stood there, motionless, allowing Pegasus to push Leone around.

Ginga looked up from the beys to Kyoya. Hikaru shifted where she knelt behind the shrub.

Kyoya had been chuckling quietly, barely loud enough for the others to hear. But now, as Pegasus struck Leone again and again, Kyoya threw his head back, closed his eyes, and laughed to his heart's content. After well over a minute, he fell quiet and jerked his head to Ginga. There was nothing innocent about him now. His eyes flashed with all the ferocity of that of an untamed lion. He held out his arm and clenched his fist, flexing his muscles. Instead of a laugh, a feral snarl escaped from his throat. Dark shadows fell over his face. He met Ginga's gaze with an icy stare.

"Play time is over, Ginga Hagane!" Kyoya howled. "I'll end this with Leone's other special move!"

"Huh?" Hikaru gasped.

"There's another one?" Ginga's voice was high pitch in shock.

"Go Leone!" Kyoya ordered, his eyes gleaming with the darkness that was within him. "Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

And the wind danced, throwing rocks in the air. Some of the weaker plants, even small trees nearby, were pulled up by the roots and tossed into the canyon. They crashed against the canyon walls, the branches snapping and crackling to pieces. Ginga struggled to stay standing on his feet. Kyoya was clenching his fists and staring up at the moon again, while his coat and hair fluttered in the wind.

The fat tornado Leone had created whipped up Pegasus and sent it flying. But despite Leone's strength, Pegasus landed with a tiny thud, bounced a few times, and continued to spin.

Kyoya took a step back, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. He blinked, and it was gone. "Smash it apart, Leone!" he shouted.

The bey headed toward Pegasus, with the tornado's winds getting stronger with each passing second. Pegasus veered away, and Leone crashed into a large boulder, leaving a painfully noticeable crater in the side. But that didn't stop Leone. It continued striking out for Pegasus and missing it by millimeters. Kyoya narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Pegasus, go!" Ginga's voice rang out above the wind. The spirit within the bey, the winged horse, seemed to emerge. It majestically flapped its wings and galloped forward. "Haha!" Ginga laughed, as Pegasus charged for Leone.

"Grrr…..Leone!" Kyoya yowled. The golden lion, the king of the jungle, rose from the gale with a might roar. Shaking its mane, it bounded forward on heavy paws.

The beys headed for each other - Leone glowing green, Pegasus glowing blue - and clashed hard. Kyoya didn't flinch, didn't even blink; his eyes were filled with hunger for power. Ginga was knocked to the ground in a gust of wind.

Kyoya was obviously surprised that Pegasus could stand its ground for so long. But Pegasus was weak. With each spin, Ginga's bey wobbled more and more. Kyoya was quite disappointed. The battle had pretty much been one sided, but then, he was proud of himself for stopping Ginga's special move. Not only that; Pegasus didn't inflict much damage on Leone during its constant attacks. It was as if Ginga hadn't even tried to beat him.

The whistling wind suddenly grew still, and the tornado faded in the air. The only sound that could be heard was the distinct noise of two beys, which retreated to their owners' sides.

"Kyoya, something's different about you-" Ginga began softly, clearly concerned, but Kyoya's harsh voice silenced him.

"I'll give you credit, Ginga." Kyoya spat out the words with an annoyed edge in his voice. "Pegasus withstood Leone for quite some time. But before I win, we have a little unfinished business." Kyoya smirked, and turned to look at the little shrub behind which Hikaru was hiding. "Hey!"

Hikaru felt her blood run cold. _Oh no!_

"Come on out!" he ordered impatiently.

She stood and took a few steps to stand out in the open. She was a few yards from Kyoya, and her heart screamed to run up to him. But as she watched Ginga scramble to his feet, she found herself unable to realize which of the two would be the better decision. She brushed dirt from her light colored shorts as Kyoya spoke to her menacingly.

"Well, Hikaru. It's time for you to make your choice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

"Hikaru?" Ginga relaxed his tense muscles, and his gaze softened. "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru didn't respond. She turned to look at Kyoya, willing him to say something. She didn't want to have to explain things to Ginga. He was so confused. No one could blame him; she had kissed him and left. He had definitely not expected her to appear here, let alone with Kyoya.

"Aren't you upset, Ginga?" Kyoya sneered. "She _lied _to you. She spent the night with me, instead of travelling to improve her skills."

Hikaru felt a blush creep up her neck. _It was a nice night. I never felt so safe. I never slept so soundly._ She shook her head to clear away the lovely thoughts. "That's not true!" she insisted, turning back to Ginga.

"Yes, it is!" Kyoya took a step forward. "Just admit that you lied to him!" His eyes blazed with darkness. Hikaru met his gaze and felt her blood run cold.

_He wanted me here to break Ginga's heart! He knows he can win the battle; now he has to win me to inflict the most damage…_

"Hikaru?" Ginga asked, his voice hurt. Clearly, Kyoya's plan was working.

_Play along, or fight against it? _"I-It's not like that," she murmured, "I-I really was going to go, but he came back for me…" She cast a swift glance at Kyoya. "And…that's the truth."

Kyoya snorted. "Just make your choice," he demanded gruffly. "Do you want to be with me, or with Ginga?"

"I-I don't know…" she whispered. Her heart ached for Kyoya, but her mind said Ginga would be the better pick.

Ginga pointed at her. "Hikaru, come _here!"_ Then, he pointed to the ground beside him, indicating her to come and stand beside him. "If you stay there, you'll get hurt!"

"Think long and hard, Hikaru." Kyoya let out a growl that almost sounded playful, and he gave her a look that made her heart soar. "Don't you trust me?" he asked seductively.

"If you come to me, I promise you won't regret it," Ginga told her.

"But Hikaru…I thought you loved _me,_" Kyoya smirked, crossing his arms confidently.

"Listen to me, Hikaru," Ginga begged. "You don't understand what he's truly capable of." He glanced at the bey at Kyoya's feet, still rotating with much strength. "It's in the way he's battling. There's something within him that's changed. Aren't you afraid of that?"

"Good argument, Ginga, but I think we both know who she'll pick in the end. After all…." He smiled, narrowing his eyes. "What have _you _done for her?"

Hikaru collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. A few tears slid down her cheek and dripped off her chin, landing on the dusty ground. "I know what the consequences of each choice will be. Now be quiet and let me think."

Kyoya raised one eyebrow. "You _actually_ need to think about this? Very well." He leaned back against a tall rock. "For your own sake, I hope you make the right choice." He closed his eyes to await her answer.

"Please, Hikaru. If you stay with him, there's no telling what will happen to you. My friends and I….you'll be safe with us." That was the last of Ginga's debate. He stood by patiently, fixing her with a troubled golden gaze.

She stayed on the ground as she thought.

Ginga…he was so friendly, so nice to her. He had a big heart, and cared for everyone he met. Even now, he still believed in her after what Kyoya had said. He did his best to make new people feel welcome, and he certainly wouldn't hurt any person intentionally. Kyoya, on the other hand, wasn't the kindest person. He had been the leader of the Face-Hunters, a group of bladers who would bully weaker bladers and steal their points. He was sarcastic and rude a lot of the time. Kyoya had even tied Hikaru up so she wouldn't run off.

_But he apologized for that, and untied me, which proves he's capable of being good, right?_

And the kiss with Kyoya had been sweet. There had definitely been a spark. Being in Kyoya's arms…being around him at all left butterflies in her stomach. But when she was with Ginga, she felt nothing. He was an excellent friend, no doubt about that, but she always felt awkward when he tried to get closer to her. And yet…when she was with Kyoya, she _longed _to be closer.

Ginga believed a bey battle was all about the friendly clash of two bladers' spirits, whereas - at the moment - all Kyoya wanted to do was crush Ginga's spirit like a bug.

Kyoya was so cute, with those scars under his eyes, that one fang, his tan skin, his muscles. Ginga just looked…weird, with his bushy red hair and that bandage over the bridge of his nose, and his goofy smile.

Ginga was a friend to everyone and always offered encouragement, but Kyoya only cared about the battle and threw out all sorts of taunts to enrage an opponent.

Kyoya had a little danger in him now; there was absolutely something different that she had to fear. Ginga was perfectly safe; he was an open book. He never let anger take control over him. But she _liked _a little danger in a relationship. It made things more interesting. She had always wanted a bad boy, and Ginga was certainly much too nice to satisfy her there.

The promises…

Both Ginga and Kyoya had made a promise to her. Which one would be more likely to _keep_ it? Ginga had promised that if she went to him, she would be safe and nothing bad would happen to her. But Kyoya had said things would be normal after he defeated Ginga.

Though, the way it looked now, it didn't seem he would keep his word on that.

_I don't think anything will go back to normal, Kyoya, _she thought, feeling her heart throb a little. She sat up and put one hand over her heart, desperately wanting the pain to go away. _Trust my heart or my mind?_

Her heart told her to pick Kyoya. He satisfied all her relationship needs, and she trusted him to keep any promise he ever made to her. But her mind told her to pick Ginga. He had her best interests at heart, and surely her _safety _was always more important than a _guy_?

_Mother, you always told me to follow my heart and that it would be the right path._ She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut._ I think you may have been wrong. _

She stood up. Kyoya opened one eye to look at her, and Ginga leaned forward. Hikaru found herself unable to look either of them in the eye. She was well aware that whether won or lost the _bey _battle, only one of them would walk away as the _true _victor.

Hikaru wordlessly bounded over to him, put one hand on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss. Then she pulled away slowly and turned to look at his opponent.

"I'm sorry. I'm on his side now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_

_**(:Mizune**_


	8. Chapter 8: Run, Pegasus, Run!

**Chapter 8: Run, Pegasus, Run!**

He had won. Hikaru was standing next to him, with her hand on his shoulder. He cast a swift side glance to her. She looked frightened, her hair was a mess, and her violet eyes were dull with exhaustion. But despite the long and troubling day it had been for her, she stood straight and proud. Her head was held high with confidence. The boy standing a few yards away could tell she was content with her decision, even though she had just broken his heart. She knew full well that she could not make both of them happy, and she could only pick one.

She turned to meet the gaze of the blader who stood beside her. He smiled and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She began to feel worried. Had she _really _picked the right person? Hikaru lowered her head and stared at her feet.

"Smart choice," he murmured, kissing her on the cheek. He kept his lips there for a moment, smiling sadistically as she reached up and pushed his face away.

She spoke without looking at him. "Just finish it, Kyoya. I want to go home," she murmured.

"If you say so." Kyoya smirked as he looked Ginga in the eye. "I bet this tore you up inside, huh, Ginga?"

Ginga just blinked, trying not to show any emotion. Hikaru, her head down, looked at him through the bangs that fell in her face. He was definitely hurting, but he was trying to act like it didn't matter.

She saw straight through his act.

Kyoya tightened his grip around her, and she gasped in surprise. It hurt…his fingers dug into her skin and after a moment of intense pain, she was unsure if it was sweat or blood. But she found herself unable to try to pull away; she savored the feeling of being close to Kyoya, no matter how much it hurt. And he was caught up in the moment…surely he didn't _mean _to hurt her? Maybe he didn't even realize it…

"Finish it, Leone!" growled Kyoya, pointing at Ginga with his free hand. He took a step forward, jerking her along with him. "Leave no survivors!"

Hikaru grabbed the hand clenching her waist and tried to make him let go. No use. She looked up at him, and found herself shocked by what she saw.

That wasn't Kyoya.

There was no way Kyoya could change so much in a battle. He was letting the darkness within his heart take over his actions and cloud his judgment.

She watched wide eyed in shock as the winds from Leone began to get stronger once again. Leone zoomed toward Pegasus, green smoke surrounding it and trailing out behind. Hikaru was utterly aware that the only thing that kept Leone's fierce winds from throwing her to the ground was Kyoya's strong arm.

Ginga, however, seemed to be having trouble. He toppled to one side, and then to the other, trying to keep his balance. Each time he fell and stood up, he was only knocked down again. Pegasus was caught in the wind, and it swirled around within the tornado, only visible by the blue light that glowed around it.

Hikaru didn't bother to fight anymore. She decided to just wait and watch. _Kyoya…keep your promise! Please, keep it! _

The violent wind threw Pegasus with such force and speed that Hikaru barely even saw what happened. But she heard the loud _thump_, and saw the dust fly in the air. Heavy rocks began to crumble from the canyon walls. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"No, Pegasus!" Ginga shouted.

Ginga had lost. Pegasus had fallen somewhere deep in Wolf Canyon, and after its impact with the rocky walls, was there _any _way at all Pegasus would still be in one piece?

But Kyoya wasn't finished yet.

He didn't give Leone any command. The bey stayed in one spot, rotating and increasing the wind speed of the tornado that sprouted up from it. Kyoya let go of Hikaru, and she fell to the ground. He clenched both of his hands into tight fists, tilted his head back, and howled at the moon. His voice was louder than the whistling wind.

"I'll destroy everything!" he yowled, and then broke into vicious laughter.

"Kyoya, snap out of it!" Ginga called out desperately. He held up one arm to block out the wind, squinting. He gritted his teeth with the effort it took for him to stay standing up.

"Yes! Yes!" Kyoya's voice had an edge to it, a hunger for power. He broke into a wide smile, his fang making him appear even more intimidating. "I have defeated you, Ginga Hagane! I take no prisoners!"

Hikaru stood up and grabbed onto his arm, holding him as tight as she could. "Please, Kyoya!" she shouted.

His head snapped in her direction, and he looked into her eyes, giving her a cold glare.

"You promised," she murmured.

"_I _didn't promise anything," Kyoya snarled. "The old Kyoya did. I can assure you you'll never see him _again_!"

The wind whipped Ginga into the air, ripping off his white scarf. It fluttered through the air and landed at Hikaru's feet. Kyoya pushed her down and turned back to the helpless Ginga. She snatched the scarf up, holding it so tight she thought she would never be able to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Ginga," she whispered, burying her face in the soft white fabric.

Kyoya's maniacal laughter filled the air as the wind, once again, grew still. Hikaru looked up and realized Ginga was nowhere to be seen. She jerked her head back and forth to look for him. Then she felt a sudden chill run through her.

Barely audible over Kyoya's laughs, she heard the distant, echoing screams of Ginga as he plummeted toward the earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sequel is titled "Prey to the Mighty King."<strong>_

_**Review?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
